This invention relates to position identifying systems. More particularly this invention relates to devices employed by campers, hikers, hunters, and other sportsmen in the wilderness used to maintain their bearings and insure against the possibility of becoming lost.
The traditional instrument used by sportsmen to maintain their bearings is the compass. The problem with the compass is that it is difficult to use. For example, if a hunter chases an animal around in a circle, later learning which way is north is not likely to be of much help in guiding him back to his vehicle.
More recently global positioning systems have become available to sportsmen. The size of these receivers while still burdensome has greatly improved. One problem with global positioning systems is that their method of use is somewhat of a trial and error process; a cognitive determination is required which is beyond the skill of children and the training of many adults. In extreme cold, blizards, or other exhaustive conditions the use of global positioning systems requires a lot of concentration. Another problem with global positioning systems is that their cost is prohibitive for most outdoor enthusiasts.